kings and queens
by Ellie-ellie
Summary: he would never break a promise to her : ZIDANEGARNET : requested by roxas kh


**kings and queens**

The talk of Alexandria for the past few months had been about a certain boy that showed up in the middle of a play that the queen was at, embracing their queen as if he actually knew her or something. As if she was a normal citizen that walked the streets everyday, but she wasn't. She was the queen of their people, and she was hugging some low-life thief.

No one understood why.

It had been rather obvious from the beginning that they of course, had known each other at one point, but it wasn't right. No matter how many supporters there were, it was known that the certain boy and that certain queen could not possibly ever end up together. He wasn't even a knight. He had no royal blood, no 'higher' connections, not even a place in the history books when he was gone. He was just someone that showed up during some play, and hugged their queen.

That wasn't right. People weren't allowed to do that.

So, when that certain boy walked along their streets everyone was truly scared of him. He was on the queens good side, and they wanted to stay on the queens good side. Their lovely queen, they wanted her to stay a lovely queen.

There came a sudden urge from the people for that certain queen to get married. For her to find a _prince_ that suited her, and would be a good king to them. She only said how she wasn't ready for marriage yet, and dismissed the idea.

They didn't know the people that entered and left the palace. They were told that the people were friends of the queen. How were these people friends of the queen? They had no social status greater then their own. What made them so special?

More importantly, why was that boy still walking in and out of the palace like he _belonged_ there. Talking to the knights as if he knew them _oh so well_.

The people urged once again for that certain queen to get married, and soon she would have no choice but to agree.

---

She watched him as he sat down at the edge of her bed. He leaned down, the tips of his blonde hair tickling her nose. If she was the giggling type of girl that would've been a very giggly moment, but since she wasn't so she only offered him a warm smile. It was all he needed.

"Good morning." His warm breath tickled her ear as it rustled a few strands of her raven hair. He leaned up a little, resting on his hand so that he was propped upright. His hair hung down into his blue eyes, and she watched as a small smirk played across his lips. "I think it's about time you got up."

She could wake up like this every morning, only he wouldn't have to sneak through the guards to get in. She'd wake up and he'd be right next to her, the same flirtatious smirk he always gave her there for her to enjoy. She'd found it aggravating at first, the way he acted and the way he looked at her, now it didn't bother her. The thing she thought she had despised ended up charming her in the end. She hadn't realized how much she loved it till she thought she had lost him. She hadn't realized that he really didn't use that look on every girl anymore, but only for her. He didn't try and charm everyone he met. It was her look now, and he'd reserved it just for her.

"I don't wanna get up," she complained. She turned over, burying her head down into her pillow. "I want to sleep in for once."

"You're a queen, you can't do that now."

She didn't want to be reminded. She had accepted her duty as queen with open arms, but there were sometimes she wished she could just go back to being Dagger. She wanted to roam the world again with the excitement and challenges of before. To fight monsters and travel undercover; it had been like fitting the pieces of a puzzle together, each place being a piece that lead to the bigger picture. She wouldn't give up those memories for all the money she could get her hands on; they were irreplaceable to her.

"Wake up!" Zidane taunted, shaking her lightly, "Uncle Cidy wants to see you!"

"He'd strangle you if he heard you say that..."

"... good thing he can't hear me then." She could imagine the smile on his face. Imagine his features brightening up as if he was about to do something mischievous. She peeked her head out form under the pillows, scooting a little farther away from him. "If you tickle me I'll kill you," she threatened, glancing at his hands that had been creeping towards her sides.

"You're no fun!" He laid down on the bed next to her smiling widely at her. "Now I'm not going to tickle you just to be nice. I know you could never kill me."

She tugged at her comforter, trying to pull it farther over her. It was much easier to deny something when you didn't have a I'm-completely-BSing-this-by-the-way look on. "Could too."

"Could not."

"Could too."

"You're beautiful when you blush."

"I'm not blushing, and how would you know? You can't even see my face!"

He pushed the pillow that was surrounding her face down, giving him a glimpse of her cheeks. "You're definitely blushing."

She flipped over and sat up, letting out a sigh of aggravation in the process. Her hair was a wreck, sticking up in random places, and sticking to the sides of her face. In the morning, she looked nothing like royalty. It didn't bother her when he was around him though. He'd told her she looked beautiful all the time, so she'd given up on trying to hide her bed head.

He propped himself on his elbow, reaching out and touching the ends of her hair.

"I kind of liked your hair short, but I love it long too."

"I'm glad I have your approval."

"It's the only approval you need. Now you better hurry up, Uncle Ciddy is still waiting for you. It'd be bad if he sent some guards up to get you. You know I'd get in big trouble."

She was running her fingers through her hair to get it out of her eyes, and he though it was adorable when she looked so distressed.

"I don't want to go see him..." she pushed the comforter off, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Her feet slowly swung back and forth. "... cause we both know what he wants to talk about."

He'd already jumped off, offering a hand in front of her for her to grab. She slowly accepted it, and he pulled her up, ushering her to get ready. "Yeah."

It was an awkward topic for both of them, because neither one of them liked to think about it.

Ever since Zidane had come back, everything seemed so perfect, but they couldn't have a fairy tale ending. She had to get married eventually, and he wasn't one of the first candidates that her people wanted. They wanted her to marry a prince, but she didn't want a prince. She wanted her mysterious, flirtatious, outgoing, and loud thief. He wasn't serious and foreboding, but playful and kind. He thought of others before himself; that was the kind of king the kingdom needed.

He gave her a brief hug, gripping the fabric of her night gown on her shoulder in one of his fists. "It'll be okay, don't worry," he tried reassuring her.

She gave him another warm smile, because if he said it would be okay, then it would have to be okay.

"You're gonna have to leave for me to get changed."

"Okay." He leaned down, and planted a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Are you sure I can't stay?"

"Zidane!" she whined, turning him and pushing him towards the door.

"Okay fine, I'm leaving!" He walked towards the tall white doors. His fingers played against the golden knobs. He turned around briefly, giving her a sincere smile. "We'll find a way. Then it can be like this every morning, promise."

He disappeared quietly as he crept between the double doors, vanishing into the hallway outside.

Her fingers brushed against her forehead.

He would never break a promise to her. He would find a way, she was sure of it.

--

**WOO I FINISHED**

**this was requested by roxas-kh**

**so I hope it was okay :)**

**(sorry for it being so late. I deserve to be shot)**

**it was definitely a challenge but I had fun writing it**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

**Review if you want!**


End file.
